For the love of kingdom hearts!
by Sheaon13
Summary: I don't remember how I got here, I got a new name, as if I'd know my old one though. I have these brief glances of what I think is memories in my dreams. I really don't know what to think anymore especially after I lost Roxas but I'm suddenly being drawn in by the one who is the reason Roxas is gone, why do I think I know him? I don't understand any of this. I guess I'll find out


I looked at the other people in black coats just like mine wondering just who they were and why I couldn't remember anything at all.

"Everyone welcom a new member of the organization number XV" A deep male voice said, he seemed to have long grey messy hair the length was to his mid back and he had amber eyes, the people there simply nodded their greetings and the group was dismissed, a red haired man, his hair seemed to spike up every which way, with these weird tear drop tattoos under his eyes walked up to me.

"I've been assigned to you number XV, I'm Axel, got it memorized" He said not really knowing what to say to me.

"Asxrah" I said queitly, completely ignoring his catphrase.

"What was that?" Axel asked me.

"The name they gave me it's Asxrah and please call me that" I spoke up.

"Well at least I'm not stuck with another zombie" Axel sighed in realif.

"Zombie?" I asked couriously.

"It's just a made up creature with no brains" Axel explained.

"Oh" I said.

"Well aren't you talkative" He sighed.

"Well you don't expect me to be do you? I don't have any memories nor, as I recently found out when I got here, do I have a heart" I explained.

"Well no I guess I don't" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright, now then what do you mean by you've been assigned to me?" I asked staring at him with my arms folded.

"Well aren't you a feisty one" Axel chuckled "By that I mean that I was assigned to guide you till you can go out on missions"

"Well I guess that makes sense" I nodded in approval.

"Come on let's get some sea salt ice cream and I'll introduce you to someone" Axel said, opening a dark corridor and me following him in.

"Welcome to twilight town" Axel commented.

"Well it feels very nice here, it's relaxing" I said with a nod.

"Yeah I guess it is kinda peaceful here" He agreed.

"Well let's get that ice cream right?" I smiled and he laughed at my enthesism.

"Yeah come on I'll lead you to the usual spot me and Roxas go" Axel nodded and I followed him till we got the ice cream and made it to the top of the clock tower, there I saw a boy with crystal blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Hi" He smiled to me.

"Who is she Axel?" He asked him.

"This Asxrah she was assigned to me much like you were" Axel sighed, playfully before I sat down next to Roxas, I think that's who he is, and Axel sat on the other side of him before handing us both blue popcicles.

"I wonder what this tastes like" I asked myself, queitly, as I took a bite of it.

"Wow it's good it tastes salty but sweet" I said, amazed by the taste.

"That was the same thing Roxas here said, its salty but sweet" Axel commented.

"Really?" I asked Roxas and he just shrugged.

"Hey guys, whose the new girl?" A female with short black hair and crystal blue eyes asked coming up to us.

"I'm Asxrah" I introduced myself.

"Xion" She smiled holding a hand out, which I shook.

"Here Xion" Axel said handing her some ice cream as she sat down next to me.

"Thanks Axel" Xion muttered.

"..." There was silence from me I had no clue what else to say.

"Hey Axel when is Asxrah going to go out on her first mission?" Roxas asked, suddenly.

"Tomorrow, Ironicly enough she's going out on the same mission you and I went on when it was your first mission" Axel answered with a shrug.

"Really?" Roxas asked courious now.

"Yeah it's really strange" Axel sighed.

"Well that's really weird" Xion agreed.

"Hey Axel it was a really good idea you had before about Xion and I working together to get her keyblade back" Roxas said suddenly.

"Yeah and I'm glad it worked other wise we'd be in for a world of hurt rght now" Axel added.

"Keyblade?" I questioned quietly, why did that name sound familar?

"Sora" That name seemed to pop in my head without premission all the sudden and I found myself saying it aloud.

"Sora? Who's that?" Xion asked me.

"I don't know it just seemed to come into my brain without my knowing" I responded.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know maybe it's a part of memories but I don't know I swear I've heard that name before though" I sighed.

"Yeah well it's best you just let it come to you eventually and don't try and push it" Axel said.

"Okay" I nodded, thinking Axel was concerned for me.

"Hey Asxrah" Roxas started.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you have a keyblade?" Roxas asked me.

"I don't know but that does sound familar, maybe seeing your keyblade wil help me" I suggested and Roxas nodded and summoned his keyblade, I knew immeditately how to summon one. I summoned mine, two of them, one had a grey cloud for the handle with a black pole for me to grasp onto in the middle of it and a sliver pole coming down from the bottom of the cloud and at the very bottom of the pole was an air symbol and on a chain coming out of the side of the cloud and at the end of the chain was a shuriken without a hole in the middle. The other one had a breeze symbol, for me to grasp onto, in the middle of a grey square shapped symbol with a chain on the side of it on the end of the chain was a crown and a black pole down the end of the square and at the end of the pole was a grey cloud.

"Two keyblades" Axel said amazed.

"Wow your keyblades look completely different from ours" Roxas said looking on in awe of my keyblades.

"Hey Axel why are you so amazed that I have two keyblades?" I asked him.

"Because only one keyblader in the world can start off with two keyblades and they are the most powerful of them, but the other keybladers can eventually weild two keyblades but only one can start off with it" Axel replied still in awe.

"Really?" I said gazing at my keyblades in awe now.

"Yeah" Axel nodded.

"Hey Axel what is the organizations purpose?" I asked.

"We want hearts so that's why we go around defeating heartless to complete kingdom hearts in order to get our own hearts" Axel responded.

"Really?" I asked and Axel nodded.

"Okay then" I said suddenly

"I will help all the members get hearts no matter what!" I cheered, determinedly.

"That's great thanks Asxrah" Axel smiled.

"Yeah I hope we can actually find out by then how come hearts are so important" Roxas added and Xion nodded in agreement.

"Well I have some understanding of a heart but I don't really quiet get it, yet" I replied and we all began laughing.

"Come on let's get back to the castle" Axel said and we all nodded and opened a dark corridor and went through it to get back into the castle. I went to my room and fell asleep in the bed, starting to dream.

**-Dream-**

**"Come on Sarah, Sora will you two wake up?" a red headed girl asked two people one that looked exactly like me same sandy blonde curly hair with her bangs straightened and highlighted white, same voilet eyes with gold specs in them, the only difference was her clothing she wore a dark red short sleeve t-shirt, a black vest, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. The other was a brown spiky haired boy with crystal blue eyes wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, a short sleeve red unzipped hoddie,****black pants with yellow belts all of it, and yellow sneakers. The red headed girl had short shoulder length red hair with crystal blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with black edges on the collar and where the sleeves would have been, a light purple mini skirt, light purple and white sneakers, and a yellow sweat band for a braclet. **

**"Oh hey Kairi" the boy said.**

**"Sora you lazy bum what are you doing down here with Sarah sleeping while we do all the work on the raft?" The girl, apparently Kairi, asked.**

**"But I had this weird dream there was these weird black creatures attacking and I had to defend myself with this gaint key that seemed to be a mix with a sword!" The girl said, explaining some weird dream she seemed to have.**

**"Yeah so did I!" Sora agreed.**

**"Did yours involve these weird people in black coats?" Sarah asked him.**

**"No" He responded, sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Hmm, but it was still weird" the girl said and the boy nodded in agreement.**

**"Sora, Sarah, Kairi! I should've known I would find you down here talking and while you three were doing that I finished the raft" a boy with grey hair said to them. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a yellow X in the middle of it, dark blue pants, and grey sneakers. **

**"But Riku" the girl complained to the boy that had just appeared.**

**"No buts to me dear sister" the boy said waving his finger.**

**"Come Riku we had this really weird dream and we did help out earlier!" Sora complained.**

**"Yeah, Yeah I know Sora, I just enjoy teasing you two" Riku chuckled.**

**"Well it's getting late guys tomorrow we should gather the stuff we need then set off the next day" Sarah suggested and they all nodded in agreement, leaving for their homes, Sarah and Riku going the exact same way to their home.**

**"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Sarah waved and the other two waved back and nodded going home.**

I awoke after that weird dream wondering just who those people were and who that girl was that looked exactly like me, I felt somehow like she was me. I got out of bed and walked out my room, trying to get rid of that dream after all I had a mission today with Axel.

"Hey Asxrah, you ready to go on your first mission?" Axel asked and I nodded.

"Then go talk to Saix" Axel said and I went over to him to recieve my first mission with Axel to show me the ropes.


End file.
